Fall in Love, Mademoiselle
Fall in Love, Mademoiselle (恋せよマドモアゼル Koi seyo Madomoazeru) is the fourth image song for the character France in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= 恋は素敵なもの だけど儚いもの 夜は短い　さあ恋せよ乙女たち 星屑がこぼれ落ちる　夢のような恋の都に ほら、周りを見渡してみれば 誰もが愛をささやき　薔薇色の世界さ 蒼いそのためいき 紅く色づく頃 君は更に綺麗になっているのさ 全てをかけて　恋に生きる姿は とても美しいから　自信をもって進めばいい マドモアゼルよ　君は マドモアゼルよ　花より美しい 甘い予感　揺れる想い それは君が恋をした証拠 思いきり笑い　思いきり泣けばいい まっすぐな君の瞳　とても素敵だよ 全てをかけて　恋に生きる姿は とても美しいから　自信をもって進むといい マドモアゼルよ　君は マドモアゼルよ　星より美しい ワイングラス　光るエッフェル塔 凱旋門　きらめく街路樹 輝くもの　あふれる街で 君がいま一番　輝いているよ マドモアゼルよ　君は マドモアゼルよ　誰より美しい Mon cher amour! |-| Romaji= Koi wa suteki na mono Dakedo hakanai mono Yoru wa mijikai saa koiseyo otometachi Hoshikuzu ga koboreochiru yume no youna koi no miyako ni Hora, mawari wo miwatashitemireba Daremo ga ai wo sasayaki barairo no sekai sa Aoi sono tameiki Akaku irozuku koro Kimi wa sara ni kirei ni natteiru no sa Subete wo kakete koi ni ikiru sugata wa Totemo utsushii kara jishin wo motte susumeba ii MADOMOAZERU yo kimi wa MADOMOAZERU yo hana yori utsukushii Amai yokan yureru omoi Sore wa kimi ga koi wo shita shouko Omoikiri warai omoikiri nakeba ii Massugu na kimi no hitomi totemo suteki da yo Subete wo kakete koi ni ikiru sugata wa Totemo utsukushii kara jishin wo motte susumu to ii MADOMOAZERU yo kimi wa MADOMOAZERU yo hoshi yori utsukushii WAIN GURASU hikaru EFFERU tou Gaisenmon kirameku gairoju Kagayaku mono afureru machi de Kimi ga ima ichiban kagayaiteiru yo MADOMOAZERU yo kimi wa MADOMOAZERU yo dare yori ustukushii Mon cher amour! |-| English= Love is a wonderful thing However, it's fickle The night is short Come now, fall in love, ladies Stardust scatters in this dream-like capital of love See, if you look around Everyone's whispering of love in this rose-colored world When that blue sigh Turns crimson red You become even more beautiful Over all, the living existence of love is Very beautiful, so you can proceed with confidence MademoiselleMiss, you are Mademoiselle, more beautiful than flowers Sweet premonitions, swaying thoughts That is the proof that you fell in love You can laugh and cry with all your heart Your honest eyes are very lovely Over all, the living existence of love is Very beautiful, so you should proceed with confidence Mademoiselle, you are Mademoiselle, more beautiful than stars Wine glasses, the twinkling Eiffel Tower The sparkling Arc de Triomphe, the roadside trees In the city full of shining things You are shining the best by now Mademoiselle, you are Mademoiselle, more beautiful than anyone Mon cher amour!My dear love! |-| French= L'amour est une chose merveilleuse Cependant, il est éphémère La nuit est courte, tombez amoureuses jeunes filles La poussière d'étoile se répand dans l'onirique capitale de l'amour Là, si tu regardes autour de toi Tout le monde chuchote sur l'amour dans ce monde aux couleurs des roses Lorsque ce soupir bleu Se colore en rouge écarlate Tu deviens encore plus belle Par-dessus tout, l'existence vivante de l'amour est Vraiment belle, alors tu peux agir avec confiance Mademoiselle, tu es Mademoiselle, plus belle que les fleurs De doux pressentiments, des pensées chancelantes C'est la preuve que tu es tombée amoureuse Tu peux rire et pleurer de tout ton cœur Tes yeux honnêtes sont vraiment charmants Par-dessus tout, l'existence vivante de l'amour est Vraiment belle, alors tu devrais agir avec confiance Mademoiselle, tu es Mademoiselle, plus belle que les étoiles Les verres de vin, la scintillante Tour Eiffel, L'Arc de Triomphe étincelant, les arbres au bord des routes Dans la ville remplie de choses brillantes Tu es désormais celle qui brille le plus Mademoiselle, tu es Mademoiselle, plus belle que n'importe qui Mon cher amour! Album This song was released on July 24, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 5 - France, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Ah, Worldwide à la mode. This song is also the ninth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs